Into the tv?
by baka-kawaii-neko
Summary: Two teens get sucked into the Naruto universe only to find out that something is really different to what they were watching on tv. Well I really suck at summaries and ratings.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did nobody would even know what Naruto is. '_waaaah'_

**Into the tv?**

**Prologue**

It was a normal day, for now at least. Hayley and Drew were watching tv in Hayley's sisters apartment (her sister has nothing to do with this fic…or does she). _Ookay ehem_. After the commercial was Naruto, they continued to watch as Hayley noticed a glitch. The screen was blurry in one small area and it looked to be a crack. She got up off the couch to go check out what had happened. That 'crack' was freakin annoying and was distracting her from her favorite show.

Apparently Drew noticed it too and got off of the couch to check out what this mysterious thing was. Just then it grew bigger, as if it were on cue they both reached out to touch the screen. As soon as they did they were sucked into the tv.

* * *

The figure in the back turned off the tv and let out a evil laugh.

"Bwuahahaha ha haw hack cough cough"

* * *

well that was just a prologue. umm in the story it may seem like it is a bit serious then it gets funny, please don't get mad if you do ok den thats just what you think.

Please no Flames


	2. Chapter one: this is different

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I won't give you a reason because if I did it would involve the show sucking and Naruto not being clueless enough so that he could notice Hinata.

**Into the tv?**

**Chapter one:** **this is different…**

"spoken words" also things that are written

'_thoughts'_

actions… I guess ex. cough

what I'm saying, Me the author also authors notes

'sounds'

* * *

They fell from the sky with a 'thud' and an 'oomph' that came from the comfortavle cushion that broke Hayley's fall. Hayley got up from the comfortable cushion and looked at her surroundings. Though "smart" at school or when she had a book/pencil/paper in her hands she was, how do you put it…SLOW! She was never good at figuring things out without an item in her hands so she stood there with her hand under her chin tapping her cheek trying to find out where they were. She was thinking so hard but all she could think was 'I know I've seen this place before…just where?'

As if reading her mind Drew stood up rubbing his stomach and said "Hayley we're in Konoha. In Naruto." He paused. "Though this place just looks a bit different."

"Ooh I know we must've gotten sucked into that weird lookin' crack on the tv." Hayley said as if it weren't the least bit obvious.

Though Drew had gotten a little used to the way she acted it still annoyed him how slow she was (at times). _'Man how she reminds me of a certain blonde boy from the show we were just watching.'_

He lifted up his to rub his temples then jumped. _'what happened to my hands? They're so thin and animated like…' _Then it hit him… a bird flew out of nowhere and just hit right into his face. He fell on the ground and then it struck him… clouds appeared out from the sky and lightning literally struck him. He was twitching then it went smack… "OKAY" he groaned trying to get up off the ground. "I KNOW I'M ANIMATED! GOSH! SO YOU CAN STOP USING PHYSICAL WORDS TO DESCRIBE HOW I CAN NOTICE"

He dusted himself off and looked at the brunette (who he was sure was actually blonde on the inside) and noticed she was animated too. "DUH! I'M NOT SLOW LIKE SOME PEOPLE! DON'T PUT ME IN THE SAME CATEGORY AS HER!" He shouted clearly aggravated and pointed at Hayley who wasn't paying any attention to him.

oh how I'd love to give you a piece of my mind but a dead character during the beginning of the story would ruin it now wouldn't it.

'_whatever, it's not like it already didn't suck'_ Drew thought angrily at having so many things happen to him so little bit of time

Don't forget that I can make you accidentally walk off the side of a cliff that has sharp pointy rocks to a bloody gruesome… okay smiles nervously I think I got my point through

So KNOWING Hayley was animated he looked over and saw that her clothes were completely different from the ones she wore earlier. She _had_ been wearing black athletic shorts that went to her knees with a black and white tight fitting shirt and white skate shoes (Etnies). Now on the other hand she was wearing a "school girl outfit." It seemed as though she didn't noticed the plaid grey skirt that reached mid-thigh or the white buttoned up shirt with a red tie or even the spider that was crawling on her back. He thought of three reasons:

1'_I know she would never wear a skirt unless she had to and she would rather run around naked before she did that… I remember that one time when it was picture day and she was supposed to wear a skirt…'_

2 _'the skirt was wwaayy to short. Not that it doesn't look good…'_

3 _'WHAT THE HELL SO YOU MEAN THREE THERE WAS A FREAKING HUGE ASS SPIDER CRAWLING ON HER BACK. AND THAT THING AIN'T NO SMALL SPIDER IT'S FREAKING HUGE! IT'S PROBABLY ABOUT THE SIZE OF A GROWN MANS HAND MAYBE EVEN BIGGER! IT HAD HUGE HAIRY LEGS AND BIG BEADY EYES AND'_ Just as he was going to continue Hayley chose that time to pick up a pan that was mysteriously lying next to her and started to do some crazy dance with it. The dance involved jumping up and down, spinning in circles, hitting herself with the pan, and making weird crazy noises.

Finally the pan hit against her back and there was a 'squish.' She reached for her back and pulled off one of the eight legs that used to be attached to the spider, screamed, practically ripped off her shirt. Then scraped off the remnants of whatever the huge arachnid had been left on her shirt. Putting on an apron she pulled out a knife and some other medical supplies and tried to reassemble the spider on the pan.

Drew fell over anime style, and then got up still taking in the whole scene. He then blushed noticing that Hayley wasn't wearing a shirt, but before he could thingk of anything else about what she looked like Hayley had already had her shirt back on. "Are you okay Mr. Spider?" Hayley said worriedly.

"Why yes I am." said the crippled looking spider with a couple of legs missing. The spider started to walk away or limp and drag a couple of feet away only to be smashed when someone had ran through that particular area of grass then disappeared. Hayley would've done something but she was to busy not paying attention and started staring at a particular building that had caught her eye.

The building wasn't hard to notice it had a great big sign that said "Konoha High" with the words "home of the Konoha leaves" in smaller underneath and with even smaller print that said "that is not our mascot." The school was really large and had a big leaf water fountain, The leaf was the kind you see on the Naruto forehead protectors with another very large leaf on the top of the school building.

Hayley and Drew both decided to check out the school so they went inside. They were checking it out when someone yelled out "hey c'mon the welcome back and new student assembly is about to start, and by the way you look I can kind of guess you knew so come on. Jus follow me and I'll take you to the gym." Hayley and Drew nodded as they followed the mysterious boy with black hair and blonde streaks.

* * *

ok so i have finished the first chapter. Please don't hate me because i didn't add any of the main characters other than having Hayley and Drew. umm what else... oh yeah and the guy with the streaks isn't a main character but he might play an important role during the story such as giving advice and helping people and things like that. oh and also if i have made any spelling or grammer errors please tell me. just don't yell or scream or flame please... 

ok i will try to update soon if there is anyone who has read the story and likes it so far and yeah.


	3. Chapter two: oh i didn't know that

Disclaimer: Yup I still don't own Naruto I'll tell you two quick reasons why my drawing isn't that great and I don't speak much Japanese.

**into the tv?**

**Chapter 2: oh…I didn't know that**

**KEY:**

(((blah))) author

'_thoughts'_

-actions-

"blah" spoken words or written words

'sounds'

((blah)) inner person

long line scene change, time skip, or ending of the story… just things like that

**Important message! Please read the bold**

**Charmie**(author)**: I have realized that me being so dumb have forgotten that I didn't give a description for Drew… I am deeply sorry. I mean I didn't even describe one of the main characters… **

**Drew: How could you forget about me! I bet I'm way more important than that slow narrow minded…**

**Naruto: AM NOT!**

**Drew: I wasn't talking about you!**

**Charmie: ENOUGH! Okay I will just describe you now Drew. Okay?

* * *

**

_**description**_

_**Name: Drew Ichitaka**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Height: 5 foot 9 inches **_

_**Hair: brownish gold, neck length flared back w/short bangs**_

_**Eyes: light green**_

_**Now wearing: boys school uniform pants rolled halfway up shin (uniform: black pants, red tie, white button up shirt) and some white **Nikes_

_**description done

* * *

**_

"Hey Soren how long have you been going to this school" Drew asked while Hayley started to ponder how Drew knew his name.

She started to think 'hmmm… how does he know his name…' and in all the time she though of this there were lots of people passed them saying "Sup Soren!" "Yo Soren!" and many other salutations (((wow that's a long word))) that people were to the well known escort.

After saying "hi" to the many people who knew him he said "well I'd say about two years, this will be my third." Just as he said that he smiled at them, turned back only to run into someone's open locker. 'oomph' "Oops sorry did I just run into your locker…" Soren said looking at a pole in front of him.

'hahahaha ha ha' was all that could be head well and the words that sounded to be "he HA HA just HA talked to a HA HHAAAA pole" coming from a girl who they knew to be Hayley. Soren flushed and really expected Hayley to comment on something that had to do with him falling.

Well after a few laughs and some yells and smacks into the head of Hayley they arrived at the gym. which I just have to tell you they could've arrived at earlier if Hayley just would stop picking up bugs that were on the floor… ((('sigh' what will we ever do with you Hayley?)))

Soren laughed nervously as he looked at the sign on the door it said "NEWCOMERS ASSEMBLY" Soren was like "oops um I guess I got the date wrong but since you are newcomers you go right in… I never was good at dates…"

They went in the gym with Hayley crying as she had to leave her new friends outside and Drew doing his usual _try to find a way to shut Hayley up_ plan. They, as in Drew and the now "shut up" Hayley found a seat near the familiar faces of the people whose show they were watching as they were sucked into the TV.

"Hey! You guys are from that show Naruto!" They dumb brunette said.

"Duh, I mean we _are_ actors and actresses!" a pinked haired girl said. "Cha we are!" yelled the blonde girl who sat next to the pink haired one.

"So who are you two?" said a happy blonde from behind the two.

"We" pointing from himself then at the girl standing next to him. "Are Drew and Hayley"

"Hey!" said Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba as four guys (known to be Sasuke, Shino, and Neji) just nodded their heads.

"Well enough about us, um, do you guys you know… have any skills or powers from the show…" Drew asked curiously.

"No Way… remember we are ACTORS AND ACTRESSES, the are computer tricks and things like that" said Ino.

Sakura catching what Ino was doing pushed her bangs behind her ear with her right hand (which Naruto knew was the symbol for go along with the plan and don't be to obvious or shut up and don't ruin this). "yeah you know we can't really use chakra or move at fast speeds and Itachi isn't all _that_ evil…" now speaking to herself _out loud _"well I remember that one time it was raining and I wore that white shirt…"

"Yea Yea and we can't do this" Naruto said doing some things that they would do in the show "or this" staring the rasengan "or even this…" 'WHACK'

"Baka! You messed up and I even gave you the sign!" Sakura yelled at Naruto who was whimpering and rubbing the big lump on his head.

"Oh… I didn't know that… I always thought you guys would have been able to do all that stuff but I guess you can't really believe all that you see on tv…" Hayley said sadly making everyone fall over anime style.

"She really believes us?" whispered Sakura to Ino, Ino shrugged.

"ha ha I think I found someone as stupid and dense as Naruto HA" whispered Ino to Naruto though not very quietly.

"HEY I RESENT THAT!" yelled Naruto at Ino who was telling Sakura what she had said.

"Oh c'mon Naruto. Do you even know what _resent_ means?" asked Shikamaru with a smirk.

"Yea I do but I don't have to tell a lazy ass genius like you what it means… cuz'… cuz'… I know and you do too, SO THERE!" Naruto said trying to sound convincing.

"Whatever, Baka." Sighed Shikamaru as he stared at the ceiling wishing that it was clouds instead.

* * *

_**the assembly**_

(Shino and Hayley)

Hayley was not sad anymore because she was playing with a few of Shino's bugs. Shino was pretty happy because she was the first person who didn't kill or scream when a _cockroach was crawling on her leg_ (((eeww gross, but whatever)))… she was actually playing with it. For one of the first times he smiled.

(Everyone else)

The cheerleaders were cheering when a familiar girl with two buns came on the floor out holding a lot of weapons. She then started throwing them at the floor (((you know the mascot _is _a ninja))). All of a sudden a guy wearing all green (((not spandex though… thank god))) yelled "YOU GO TENTEN! SHOW THEM WHAT THE POWER OF YOUTH CAN ACHIEVE…wow she didn't even miss one throw."

Drew really confused started to think the people he knew were really crazy _'not miss one throw? She's throwing the weapons straight at the ground how could she miss… well there was that one time that Hayley did but that doesn't count right she's Hayley…"_ ((Ha I bet Naruto could miss the ground too…)) _'Man the people I know are really crazy'_

After the little show from the cheerleaders _and_ Tenten, the fourteen of "newcomers" were off to take their entrance exams.

* * *

_**exam room**_

When they got there Temari was sitting in her seat ready to take the test complaining how everyone was taking too long. The teacher finally came in (((no the teacher isn't important _right now_ if you were wondering))) and told the "newcomers" (((sorry I don't have another name for them))) after the exam she would grade them and tell them what rank grade score and classes they would have (of course they would choose their electives).

Hearing this Drew got up grabbed a pencil and put it in Hayley's ear. She immediately responded with a nod as "smarter Hayley" kicked in. just like Sakura's inner Sakura but Hayley turns a half smart when a pencil is in her ear and fully smart during class

Then they took the exams.

* * *

YAY this chapter is done! Sorry it took so long well not really I did this in like an hour or two…hopefully it doesn't suck right? Well the reason I was _dead _for so long was that we had midterms. I'm in the 9th grade he he just getting used to high school, I guess you could say I have high classes… but man am I happy I got an A in Biology… even though I was just failing. Well I hope the chapter was good. I'll try to update faster next time. K now. Ja ne. 

I would also like to thank all my faithful reviewers (all three of you) and I will try to do whatever you ask me to unless its to quit writing. AlsoI would like to apoligize for the lllloooonnngg**BOLD** thing at the begining.

**One more thing I would like to dedicate this story to _mitsuhime. _The best person ever Thank you for all your support! **


	4. Chapter three: test results?

**Charmie: **Hey guys! 'crickets chirp' umm… oh and girls… how could I forget since I am one, well I didn't forget but…

**Random person: **That really sucked!

**Charmie:** Sorry dang! 'typing continues'

This is the great Kana here!

**Charmie:** Damn it Kana, give me back the keyboard right now!

**Kana:** -steals keyboard-No!I want to help.so, I can help then… right. –a nice calmvoice-

**Charmie:** NO! 'BAM' Oww Kana what was that for! _'Is it just me or is it getting dark'_

**Kana:** -a demonic aura and a calm scary voice - I CAN HELP…YES?

**Charmie:** sure of course you know me always willing to _let_ you do _anything_… 'nervous chuckle' … ooh can I type?

**Kana:** No –still with a calm scary voice- umm, I mean no I want to… –does a big smile-

**Charmie:** But… But… -starts to sob- 'BAM'

**Kana:** Fine but just shut up… Please –another big smile-

**Charmie:** 'sniff' YAY! –rubs head- now onto the story-

**KEY:**

(c(blah)) Charmie speaking

(k(blah)) Kana speaking

'_thoughts'_

-actions-

"blah" spoken words or written words

'sounds'

((blah)) inner person

long line scene change, time skip, or ending of the story… just things like that

Recap: They took the exams? (k(Baka Charmie what the hell is that?))(c(What is what? –looks everywhere pointing at random objects- that that that…)) (k(…never mind -sweat drops- onto the story))

**Chapter three: test results?**

_Looking at the results_

"Wow, Shika actually took the test? I'm impressed." said a girl from behind.

"Yeah, well no… sort of…? Umm he did pass, I guess, because of the jutsu the Kakashi and our sensei (c(waah I can't remember Ino's sensei's name!)) made that would get the answers straight from his brain" stated Ino. "Anyways I know you got your results… so?"

"Class 2-a"

"Wow now I'm impressed, so am I. That's the sophomore high class right?" Ino said with a smirk "Shika here –points thumb at Shikamaru- is in the same room too but he has a few different classes… higher classes (k(to be specific senior and college classes))" Ino said trailing off at the end. "Though he was supposed to be a junior you know Shika…" "He said it was troublesome?" finished Temari with a smirk. –Ino stuck out her tongue-

Going down the list Lee, Chouji, Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata got 2-b. which a class that is just a little lower that 2-a. (c(what I'm surprised at is how Naruto didn't fail or at least get a lower class than that… same with Kiba (no offense Naruto and Kiba fans _a joke_?)))

Sasuke, Neji, Drew, and Tenten got the same class as Ino and Temari (and sort of Shika). While Sakura and Hayley yes Hayley did get the same as Shika.

"How were the results?" a mysterious voice from the shadows asked.

"Oh Reigi-senpai, we all did well." Sakura then grabbed everyone's results and handed them to the guest.

"Ahh a ghost... No Sakura-chan RUN" Hayley said as she started to pull Sakura away. "Wait who's Reigi-senpai?" -everyone sweat drops except Drew, Hayley staps running and going crazy enough to see a figure walk out of the shadows-

"Nee-san?" (c(Dun Dun Dun… 'BAM' oww Kana I was just trying to add some suspense)) (k(baka…))

* * *

"Whoa _she's _your sister, as in_ her_…? –Points fingers at the junior who was completely sane unlike the girl who stood before him- Well I mean I just thought your family would be a little, you know…" Kiba trailed off.

"Yeah but I guess you can say she's not crazy like me, I was sort of dropped when I was a baby… on my head… a lot." Hayley said as if it wasn't weird making everyone fall over anime style with sweat drops saying a couple of "Oh"s.

Reigi walked over to a Drew who was reading a covered book (wonder why?). Reigi already knew what the book was and it was making her eyebrow twitch, but instead of taking it away as she usually did she just calmly said, "Drew-san could you please put away that perverted book of yours?" He didn't seem to hear her. "Ahem… Ichitaka-kun please put that book away before I take it away so I can talk to you." Her voice wasn't as calm anymore she was now annoyed, I mean how many of his books has she taken away? He had every book that came out since his uncle was the author and so far there were15 from the series 150 nights of paradise, it was inspired by the books written by none other than the great (and perverted) Jiraiya-sama.

Hearing this and not wanting to get another one of his precious books taken away he put his bookback into his pocket. Then looking at Reigi he said "Yes what do you need Reigi-nee-san?"

"Oh nothing well at least not much I just need you to distract Hayley for a while" a smirk coming across her lips.

"Why?" Drew asked not wanting to miss something big.

"Nothing i just need to talk to the whole group of newcomers who know Hayley," She said pausing, "You don't really need to know since you already do, so,I need you to distract her, Okay" She said now smiling.

"Fine fine but i get to read _this_book," he said pulling out hisperverted book"and... you _can't_ take it away." smirking as he left to do his task.

'Fine but i'll get him back.' Reigi thought as she walked towards the group she was about to have a "conversation" with.

* * *

**Charmie:** YAY! Another chapter done. Woohoo! -gives a high five to Kana-

**Kana:** Uh-Huh now tomorrow we should have another chapter in. If not then on Saturday.

**Charmie**:Aw, but we just did a chapter and -looks at the reader-I am sorry that this chapter was short but i do have some work to do.So maybe tomorrow Kana will do most of the chapter... with some help by me, of course.

Charmie and Kana together: One more thing we are sorry for taking up most of the begining of the chapter.(c(I blame it on Kana)) 'BAM' (k(You know_I can read what you_ _write_...BAKA!

* * *

'click' -tv goes off-

**mysterious person from prologue:** hmmm i wonder what they are going to do next. Well until next time! Ja ne...


End file.
